


Micheal afton angst.

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Short Story, Theres 1 mention of abuse so?? stay safe i guess, sad boy micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: JDBJHABSDJ THIS IS SHORT BUT IM SAD SO MICHEAL HAS TO BE SAD.





	Micheal afton angst.

**Author's Note:**

> JDBJHABSDJ THIS IS SHORT BUT IM SAD SO MICHEAL HAS TO BE SAD.

Micheal angst 

In the Afton family household, Two out of the three Afton children were doing regular stuff that they would do on a normal Wednesday night. The third however? Well let’s see.

Micheal Afton had always been an unstable child with anger issues, His fathers abuse never helping and only fueling fire. So there, Micheal sat on his bed, Putting his hands in and out of fists. 

He and his father had recently gotten into a argument and Micheal ended up getting sent to his room. 

Micheal stood up from his bed and started to pace, A angry stim he had picked up from somewhere. He slammed his fist against his bed. “Fucking Dad!” He whisper shouted, and started to pace again.

He started to mumble to himself. “God, ‘M such a loser.” He started to clench his fists once again. “I wish I wasn’t fucking born!” His voice was slightly louder this time. He let out a few more strings of swears before turning around an punching the wall.

“God, Micheal, You’re pathetic,” His fathers voice echoed in his head before Micheal crumbled to ground, leaning against the wall. Quiet sobs emitted from the 14 year old.

There was a creak of his door opening. Usually Micheal hated people going into his room but he was to exhausted and sad to care or stop the person. Micheal was curled up in a fetal potion, knees to his head. He took a quick glance up, seeing it was his younger brother, Arthur. 

Micheal cared for Arthur, He really did, he just didnt ant to see him like…this. “L-Leave, I-I’m no-not in t-the mood-” He stopped talking as his voiced cracked. Usually, Arthur was the one crying. 

Arthur frowned and kneeled down next to his older brother. Arthur had never seen Micheal cry before, So this was new. He put a hand on Micheals shoulder, which in response, he flinched back, away from him. 

“H-hey..A-Are you A-A-Alrigh-alright?” He asked softly, leaning towards him. Micheal weakly shook his head ‘no’. Arthur frowned and pulled Micheal into a hug. Micheal was stiff at first but the returned the hug to his brother.


End file.
